No te olvidé, pero volví a amar one shot
by Lishayl Malfoy
Summary: Después de la derrota de Voldemort Hermione y Draco son nombrados Premiios anuales. Ella se ve atormentada por la prematura muerte de su antiguo novio. Pero el recuerdo de éste y Draco la ayudaran a salir adelante y a comprender que puede volver a amar.


**Hola a todos/as**

**este fic ya fue publicado en otro foro pero me hacía ilusión volverlo a publicar aki (aunque en realidad me obligó una amiga...)**

**Josh es un personaje inspirado en un chico que yo amé loca y platonicamente por cuatro años. Le tengo mucho cariño pero en fin, a Draco también... **

**Gracias de antemano a aquel que lo lea!! **

Ella caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos de aquel castillo que era su casa y en el que al finalizar el curso anterior había sufrido tanto con la muerte de Dumbledore. Pensó que nunca más tocaría esas paredes de piedra ni volvería a sentir la presión de los exámenes cuando se decidieron, ella y Ron, a acompañar a Harry en su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes y la batalla final. Pero allí estaba, paseando sola, en la oscuridad de la noche interrumpida por la tenue luz de la pálida luna que se colaba por la ventana. Se sentó en el alfeicer y, apoyando su cara contra el frío cristal, se puso a pensar. Ese había sido el peor y el mejor verano de su vida. El mejor porque finalmente habían destruido a Voldemort y a su séquito, y el peor porque había sufrido demasiadas pérdidas para estar contenta.

(n/a: no es exactamente un flash back porque no retrocedo a contar algo en presente, simplemente escribo que fue de su vida, son recuerdos, como cuando uno no puede más y se retira a la intimidad de su habitación a pensar y a ordenar sus razonamientos, sus sentimientos y todo lo que nos de vueltas por la cabeza con el fin de aclararnos y permitirnos un poco de calma y paz interior tras al fin comprender todo porque ya esta todo ordenado y enlazado de manera que vemos lo tontos que fuimos en ciertas situaciones y lo listos que fuimos en otras… bueno, tras la charlita filosófica continúo).

Flash back

Desde primer curso, Hermione estaba saliendo con un chico muggle, Josh. Aunque ni Harry ni Ron lo supieran, ella apreciaba mucho a Dumbledore porque éste había hecho posible que la relación entre Josh y ella fuese duradera. Muchas de las veces que la chica decía estar en la biblioteca se encontraba en realidad con Josh. Ella nunca se había parado a pensar porque Dumbledore los ayudaba tanto. Ahora lo comprendía, ellos tenían que estar unidos por el pacto.

Tras la muerte del director volvieron a sus respectivas casas con los ánimos por los suelos quedando en verse tres semanas después en la Madriguera para celebrar la boda ente Bill y Fleur.

Un día soleado, de los más calientes del verano, Hermione se encontraba con sus amigos muggles tumbada en la hierba bajo los árboles. De repente, Josh se levantó y ,con una expresión extraña e inquietante en su rostro, se encaminó hacia unos matorrales. Hermione, que sospechaba de este comportamiento, pidió silencio a sus amigos. Entonces, la voz de Josh, fácilmente reconocible, pronunció: "avada kedavra" y un haz de luz verde iluminó momentáneamente el lugar para dar paso a un ruido sodo de un cuerpo que chocaba contra el suelo.

Hermione corrió para ver a quien había mattado Josh ya que el chico aun no salía de su escondite. Pero cuando llegó a lugar se quiso morir. No podía llorar, hablar, gritar, nada. Las palabras, las lágrimas y las patadas se quedaban encajadas en su interior. Sólo atinó a caer de rodillas y desplomarse junto al cuerpo sin vida del chico al que amaba, que yacía a la sombra de los árboles con la mano derecha sujetando una varita que apuntaba a su sien.

Fue levemente consciente de que sus amigos se habían acercado y de que miraban la escena sin comprender. Alguien la apartó del cuerpo inerte de Josh y la interrogó. Se percató de que era del ministerio. Los funcionarios modificaron la memoria de los muggles haciéndoles creer que el chico había muerto en un accidente de tráfico. Ella se vio envuelte en un lioso juicio de que salió inocente al no haber pruebas de que ella fuese la autora del crimen y el caso se dio por cerrado tras comprobar que fue un suicidio. Durante el proceso judicial, Hermione descubrió que su chico le había estado ocultando un secreto durante muchos años, él también era mago. Lo que no entendía era por qué se lo había ocultado. Ella se lo contó a él desde el primer momento, así que no tenía motivos para mantener reservas con ella. No razonó por mucho tiempo ya que se encerró en si misma.

Sus padres conocieron la noticia por medio de una carta del Ministerio, una de las tantas que llegaron y la chica no quiso abrir. Se metió en su cuarto y sólo salía para ir al baño y comer lo justo. Se limitaba a pensar en los buenos recuerdos que juntos vivieron y las sensaciones que sintió con él cuando la besó por primera vez, cuando hicieron el amor, cuando le decía que la amaba en cada instante que podía hacerlo…era como si él hubiese sabido que no viviría lo suficiente y tuviese que aprovechar cada segundo de los seis años que estuvieron juntos al máximo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en su estado de reflexión no era feliz, pero al menos no sufría. Sólo salió para la boda de Bill y Fleur, en la que estuvo plenamente consciente y disfrutó gracias a sus amigos. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en que eso le pudiera haber pasado alguna vez a ella y ya no era posible, no, al menos, con él.

En un momento dado de la fiesta el señor Weasley llamó a Hermione a un rincón donde le comentó que tras muchos rastreos habían descubierto porque Josh se había suicidado. Los investigadores comprobaron que estaba bajo una maldición imperios hecha por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Se quedó atónita ante semejante información¿Qué tendría Josh que mereciese la pena controlarlo? esa pregunta se repitió en su cabeza más de lo que hubiese deseado en los dos días siguientes.

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor con sus padres. Ellos estaban comiendo, ella simplemente se limitaba a picotear un poco de su ensalada de manera muy espaciada. De repente, en su mirada perdida se pudo atisbar un brillo de emoción, algo anómalo en el nuevo comportamiento que había adquirido desde la muerte de Josh. Tenía creencias muy arraigadas sobre el amor, pensaba que sólo se amaba una vez en la vida y que su tiempo ya había pasado.

Se levantó de forma brusca sorprendiendo a sus padres y corrió hacia su cuarto. ellos casi se atragantan cuando oyeron el portazo que hizo retumbar las paredes de la casa. su madre, Jane, dio unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta.

¿Hermione?

Pero la chica estaba demasiado ocupada rememorando la imagen que la inquietó por lo que sólo atinó a cerrar la puerta con un hechizo.

Durante un minuto una situación ocupó su mente. En ella se veía un claro en un bosque de aspecto selvático, demasiado salvaje y selvático como para parecer un bosque británico. Por el medio del claro corría un arroyo con bastante caudal por el que circulaban infinidad de peces de colores variados. El agua del arroyo provenía de una cascada no demasiado alta. En su sueño su objetivo daba la vuelta y descubría una escalinata de piedra por la que se accedía a una puerta situada justo al reverso de la catarata de agua. Hasta ahí llegaba su visión. Tras repetirla y visualizar el lago unas cuantas veces en su mente se despidió de sus padres y se apareció allí.

Se apresuró a recorrer el camino que había trazado en sus sueños. Sólo se detuvo unos instantes a admirar la hermosura del paisaje que en persona era más bello ya que se oía el relajante sonido del agua al caer y el piar de los pájaros. Cuando subía por la escalinata descifró los grabados en runas antiguas que había en cada escalón. en ellos estaba escrito: vida, bien, mal y por ultimo PODER. sobre todo esta última palabra le hizo sospechar de que podía tratarse de algo relacionado con Voldemort. Apretó con fuerza sus varita y se dirigió a la puerta de su visión.

Era una puerta de sangre, es decir, tenías que hacerte un pequeño corte en el dedo y colocarlo en el lugar indicado para ello. Con el hechizo apropiado la chica se hizo una incisión en el pulgar derecho y lo colocó en el agujero. Temía ser rechazada ya que, si como suponía, estaba relacionado con Voldemort, ella, una sangre sucia, tendía el acceso denegado. Por ello se sorprendió cuando ambas partes de la puerta giraron sobre sus goznes para darle paso. La estancia se podría describir como un ancho pasillo que terminaba en un semicírculo, como una capilla con una bóveda. Las paredes eran de piedra, apenas pulida, dándole un toque cavernoso.

En el centro de la capilla había un cofre. La chica se dirigió a él. Al abrirlo se encontró con una carta tras la cual había una esfera de lo que a simple vista parecía vidrio pero que comprobó que se trataba de diamante. Dio la vuelta al sobre y su corazón latió desbocado cuando vio "para Hermione" Rápidamente lo abrió y con nerviosismo desplegó el pergamino que contenía.

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿reconoces la letra, pequeña? Soy Josh…o lo que queda de él. Ya que tengo tiempo y pergamino me voy a dar el lujo de explayarme, por lo que primero te hablaré de mi, de nosotros…y después del pacto._

_Lo que te escribe esta carta es mi recuerdo. Mi alma ya subió al cielo o hizo aquello que hagan las almas, lo desconozco. Ante todo quiero pedirte perdón por abandonarte y más aun por la manera en la que lo hice. Me encontraba bajo la maldición imperios de Lord Voldemort y no fui lo bastante fuerte como para resistirme. La fuerza reside en ti, no en mi…pero que sepas que de aquí a la eternidad te amaré._

_Ahora he de contarte ciertas cosas:_

_Lo primero es que si no te dije nada de que era un mago fue porque lo prometí. Se lo prometí a tus padre y a los míos con un juramento inquebrantable cuando apenas contaba con cuatro años. Ahora estoy liberado del mismo porque ya no estoy entre vosotros._

_Lo segundo es la historia de nuestras sangres y de la unión que hay entre ellas. Tu sangre y la mía están relacionadas con los apellidos Aliaski (la tuya) y Kieves(la mía). Si eres tan estudiosa como me decías entonces sabrás de que te hablo. Efectivamente, son los fundadores de otra escuela de magia, a la que yo iba. Por cierto, debes estar leyendo esto en el refugio de detrás de la cascada, eso era parte de mi colegio, lo único que queda después de que Voldemort lo destruyese todo. Como habrás leído en algún lugar los Aliaski tenían mucho poder en lo referente al uso de la magia y un extraño sexto sentido. Por otro lado, los Kieves tendíamos a tener un poder de protección sobre aquellos que nos rodeaban y alguna que otra premonición._

_Yo era un Kieves, tú… el apellido de soltera de tu madre era Aliaski, pero se casó con tu padre muggle y se escondió tras su apellido. Nunca te dijo nada de tu linaje por protegerte. Tus poderes residieron en mí hasta el momento de mi muerte. Te los extrajeron y los implantaron en mi. Esa es la razón por la que Voldemort quiso matarme. Sabía que un solo cuerpo, un solo corazón albergaban los dones de dos sangres mágicas que ayudarían a su destrucción._

_Entre tu familia y la mía hay el siguiente pacto, tu ejercerías el poder y la fuerza en los hechizos mientras que yo te protegí, pero salió mal, ya ves._

_Voldemort, sabedor del daño que le podíamos infligir pensó que al matarme a mí yo moriría llevándome tus poderes y los míos. Pero que equivocado estaba… no tuvo en cuenta la magia antigua que sellaba el pacto ni nuestro amor, nunca los tiene en cuenta¿verdad?_

_Es por esto que te dejo en el cofre mi más preciado tesoro. Con ello podrás poseer tus poderes en toda su plenitud por lo que ayudarás a tu amigo Harry en su cometido y, además, cuando vuelvas a este lugar podremos hablar, una conexión a nivel telepático como la que teníamos antes…claro, que esta conexión tiene una condición, durara hasta que te vuelvas a enamorar, entonces, que destruirá esta ilusión y yo, completo, pasaré a formar parte de una historia más. _

_Envuelto en un pañuelo de terciopelo negro hallarás un dije. Ese es mi segundo regalo. Cuando te vuelvas a enamorar, porque lo harás, el dije se duplicará para que le des uno a esa persona especial, pero si, por casualidad, te equivocas el contacto de la plata mágica quemará en su piel, por lo que sabrás que no es él._

_Bueno, hasta aquí llega todo lo que te puedo ofrecer._

_Te quiere, te ama y para siempre tuyo, _

_Josh_

Hermione tomó la esfera de diamante con su mano izquierda y la escrutó intentando averiguar que contenía y entonces, cayó en la cuenta. Era el corazón de Josh. Nunca se detuvo, sólo se evaporó de su cuerpo cuando le llegó la hora. En el sobre había un pequeño trozo de pergamino. La chica lo extrajo, tenía escrito un hechizo muy largo y complejo en latín.

Llevó a cabo el conjuro, y, al tiempo que la esfera desaparecía de su mano, un nuevo calor se anidaba en su pecho, de forma que comprendió que nunca volvería a estar completamente sola. De pronto, una voz resonó en su cabeza aturdiéndola:

- Hola.

- ¿hola?

- Soy Josh, pequeña.

- ¿Josh?

- ya te expliqué en la carta que podríamos mantener nuestro vínculo telepático.

- Sí…ya…pero es que… ¡¡Dios!! Después de todo lo mal que lo he pasado en este mes volver a oír tu voz es el paraíso…

- para mí oír la tuya significa lo mismo, bebe. Se te extraña, de verdad. Pero ahora, debo decirte… verás niña, ahora que tienes el poder de los dos deberías salir a buscar a tus amigos para realizar la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes que os quedan y enfrentaros al mal en la batalla final. Cuanto antes vayas antes acabará todo.

- ¿debería ir ahora?

- sí.

- pero no me quiero ir…

- debes seguir tu vida, además pronto volverás a amar.

- ya- dijo susceptible.

- di lo que quieras pero lo harás. Y ahora vete, ya volverás a verme en otro momento.

- te quiero.

- y yo a ti, amor.

Tras esta conversación Hermione se colgó el dije al cuello y selló la puerta de la sala. Las primeras dos semanas del mes de agosto fueron arduas para el trío de oro. Los tres amigos buscaron y destruyeron los Horrocruxes restantes.

El 17 de agosto, un día después de haber acabado con el último horrocrux, Hermione se despertó a las cinc de la tarde. Se asustó al ver que no estaba en su cuarto pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que se hallaba en Grimauld Place. Se puso su bata y bajó a la cocina con intención de picotear algo. Pero allí se encontró por sorpresa con una reunión de la orden. Casi se muere de del susto y de asco cuando se encontró a Severus Snape y a Draco Malfoy sentados en las sillas hablando para la orden. Todo el mundo se giró para ver quien había irrumpido en la estancia.

- ¡¡Hermione!!- gritaron todos.

Ginny la abrazaba mientras Harry y Ron le pasaban el brazo por el hombro para guiarla hasta una silla. Estaba débil, muy débil. La búsqueda de los horrocruxes suponía un gasto muy elevado de energía y ella se había descuidado mucho antes de realizar esta misión por lo que físicamente no se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

- ¡¡que delgada estás!! Anda, ven y desayuna mientras te enteras de la ultima novedades de la orden- dijo la señora Weasley (n/a: siempre pensando en comida… )J

se sentó y miró con recelo a Malfoy y a Snape. Harry, que se dio cuenta de esta mirada, le dijo:

- están aquí para ayudar.

- ¿sí¿Quien? El asesino de Dumbledore y su joven aprendiz respondió con sarcasmo Hermione.

- yo no quería matarlo pero había realizado un juramento inquebrantable con la madre de Draco. Si bien hubiese dado mi vida por Dumbledore, no hubiese dado la de Draco. No me enorgullezco de haber cometido semejante crimen. Simplemente me listaba a actuar como el padre que Draco no tuvo. Él estaba condenado a ser un mortífago y Voldemort le amenazó con matar a su familia si el no realizaba su cometido.

- cosa que hizo- interrumpió Draco.

- Sí-prosiguió Snape- antes de desaparecer del mapa quería ayudaros. Lo primero es que quiero luchar con vosotros en la batalla final ya que con mis conocimientos de artes oscuras puedo quitaros de encima a unos cuantos. Lo segundo es que… sé donde estará Voldemort esta noche. Estará en…

- el valle Godric- dijo Hermione sin entusiasmo y acto seguido se ruborizó al sentir unos cuantos pares de ojos interrogándola.

- Eh, sí- atinó a decir Snape asombrado- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido Srta. Granger¿acaso me lee usted la mente?- preguntaba lentamente mientras intentaba practicar la legeremancia con la chica- porque por lo que veo es buena en oclumancia.

- puede que sea bastante diestra en oclumancia pero no lo suficiente como para superarle, por desgracia, por lo que no le he leído la mente- respondió ella de manera enigmática.

- ¿entonces como lo ha sabido?

- es un secreto mío…y de Josh- respondió la chica apoyando su mano derecha sobre su corazón en un gesto inconsciente

sólo Malfoy se dio cuenta de ello, quien fuera ese Josh, Hermione lo amaba seguro.

- bien, pues ya tienen la información y saben el hecho de que ambos queremos ayudar a la orden y que no hay nada que nos ate a volver con Voldemort. Estamos dispuestos a tomar veritaserum.

- no es necesario, solo necesitamos la fidelidad esta noche. Si sabeis que será asi, entonces sois bienvenidos- dijo Harry.

- Lo haré- dijo Draco mirándole a los ojos.

Harry le estrechó la mano y salió de la habitación. Había madurado desde la muerte de Dumbledore, se notaba en sus ojos la nueva sabiduría adquirida.

Así es como esa noche acabaron luchando Hermione y Draco juntos contra los mortífagos hasta que Voldemort llegó. Harry corrió hacia él y empezó a luchar con fiereza en un campo de fuerza que nadie podía traspasar. Mientras tanto la orden había acabado con los mortífagos restantes.

Entonces un grito cortó el aire de la noche. Todos los de la orden observaban impotentes como Harry se retorcía en el suelo incapaz de finalizar el hechizo. Voldemort le había lanzado un sectusempra y pensaba matar al chico en ese instante en el que no lo podía enfrentar. Entonces la conmoción se apoderó de los espectadores de la escena. Algunos ya estaban llorando por la inminente muerte y el sufrimiento del chico cuando Hermione se deidió a traspasar la barrera. Contaba con la proteccion de Josh y eso le daba fuerzas. Así que se arriesgó y pasó limpiamente con altanería. Aprovechó la confusión del señor oscuro para terminar con el maleficio que pesaba sobre Harry y sanarle la heridas con un hecizo mientras le susurraba: " puede que uno de nosotros no sea lo suficientemente maligno ni poderoso como para matar a una persona, pero si nos unimos lo conseguiremos"

Entonces Harry se puso de pie y justo cuando Voldemort se disponía a atacar los chicos gritaron al unísono: "avada kedavra" y los dos haces de luz verde se unieron hasta que la fuerza confluyó por uno único y chocó contra el pecho del mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos haciendo que su malvada presencia desapareciese de la faz de la tierra.

Tras aquello fue a su casa disfrutó plenamente de sus padres, volvía a estar feliz porque podía hablar con Josh y porque nadie mas mataría a sus seres queridos.

Fin flash back

Y aquí se encontraba, sola en los pasillos de Hogwarts a las 2 de la mañana paseando. ¿estaba loca? Era posible. Sin embargo, esa locura se debía a la libertad y eso le encantaba. Caminando con paso tranquilo y distraído llegó a la torre de astronomía. Susurró: "alohomora" y salió al exterior donde el aire frío golpeó su cara. Se sentó al borde de la torre y se dejó llevar por la brisa, era tan gratificante…

De repente, un ruiedo la sacó de sus pensamientos, del lago salió una enorme esfera de plata que se eclosionó para dar paso a un castillo de mármol, marfil y plata. Vio a la Srta. Mc Gonagall salir y que se llevaba la mano al cuello. Entonces notó que la insignia de premio anual se iluminaba, Mc gonagall les había mandado un mensaje. Corrió hasta llegar a la torre de premios anuales, seguramente, Draco dormido como estaba no se había dado cuena de la llamada.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la serpiente le vio placidamente tumbado en la cama. Estaba muy guapo y tranquilo a pesar de que su cara se contraía en un gesto de dolor. Por su sexto sentido Hermione decidió hacerse una pantalla protectora.

- Malfoy… despierta- dijo zarandeándolo suavemente.

Draco se levantó como un resorte, cogió su varita y lanzó un expillermus que la pantalla de Hermione absorbió sin problema.

- Hermione- susurró él lo que provocó un estremecimiento en la castaña- ¿Qué pasa? Lo siento.

- Mc Gonagall nos necesita ha llegado el colegio exclusivo para veelas¿sabes de que te hablo?

Draco asintió mientras se vestía no tenían tiempo que perder. La castaña lo miraba consternada, tenía un cuerpazo. En cuanto Draco estuvo listo salieron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con unas cien veelas colocadas en orden y exhibiendo sus encantos. Hermione se volteó esperando encontrar a Draco embobado ante la belleza de las chicas, pero su expresión indiferente e inescrutable la defraudó.

- señorita Granger, Malfoy. Informad a los elfos de la llegada de los invitados y distribuid carteles por todo el colegio. Mañana estáis exentos de clases así que ocupaos de arreglar todo por favor.

Los premios anuales trabajaron arduamente toda la noche. Se fueron a dormir a las 6 de la mañana y según tocaron las sábanas ambos cayeron rendidos ante Morfeo. Cuando se despertaron eran las dos de la tarde. Hermione y Draco pensaron que el otro estaba dormido así que salieron de sus habitaciones en camisón y en boxers respectivamente y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al otro con la escasez de ropa.

Como reacción involuntaria se sonrieron.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, porque la noche anterior Draco y ella habían trabajado como un verdadero equipo. No sabía porque, quizá porque sus padres habían muerto. Pero Draco había madurado. Ya no era el niñito infantil que la insultaba como el año pasado. Aunque ya era hora ¿no¡¡Que estaban en el último curso!! Draco miró su reloj de pulsera y sin quitar su sonrisa dijo:

- vaya, vaya¿sabes que hora es?- Hermione negó con la cabeza- la dos y cinco. si que hemos dormido ¿eh?

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa risueña. Draco miró por la ventana y acto seguido miró a Hermione de arriba abajo. Ella se ruborizó ante el descaro del chico..

- Hermione- ella se sobresaltó la había vuelto a llamar por su nombre y por segunda vez un escalofrío placentero había recorrido su espalda¿Qué le estaba pasando?- hace un día estupendo¿Quedas conmigo después de comer para dar una vuelta?

La chica se quedó sin habla. Draco se ruborizó y explicó:

- es que ahora,… ya no estamos en bandos contrarios… y… bueno, podríamos pasar nuestra relación de enemigo en potencia a amigos…

- puede ser Malfoy, perdón, Draco, es que es muy raro.

- lo sé. ¿A que hora?

- que te parece si comemos y según salgamos nos vamos juntos….

- me parece bien.

Cada uno bajo por su cuenta al comedor. Herms se sentó con sus amigos y rió de buena gana con cada uno de los chistes del pelirrojo. Después les contó los planes que tenía con Draco esperando que alguno saltase como una furia. Pero muy al contrario todos reaccionaron bien y le dijeron que había cambiado, que no le temiese.

Salió corriendo hacia el lago, habían quedado en la orilla. Allí estaba Draco esperándola, sentado al pie del árbol mas grande de los que había en la orilla. Tenía a su lado una cajita, en ella guardaba un regalo para Hermione. Después de hablar con ella ya vería si se lo daba o no.

Ella llegó jadeando. En cuanto vio al blondo recobró la compostura y con un toque de varita se quitó el rojo de las mejillas y el sudor de la frente.

- hola- dijo Hermione con una verdadera sonrisa.

- hola-respondió el chico antes de quedarse sin respiración. La castaña estaba sensacional.

La recorrió con la mirada deteniéndose en el dije que aun se bamboleaba en su pecho. ¿Sería de Ron Weasley¿Estarían juntos? se preguntaba Draco. Ya lo averiguaría.

Ella se prendió de su brazo como lo hacía con sus amigos, el se quedó duro ante ese roce no tan fortuito, pero el calor y la naturalidad de la chica le hizo sonreír. Mientras paseaban ella le contó toda su historia con Josh, incluyendo lo del dije.

- entonces¿ese dije es suyo?- hermione asintió con la cabeza- ¿de verdad que llevas su corazón en tu interior?- la chica volvió a asentir- ¿y para que sirve el dije?

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

- ¿a quien¿A Josh?

- sí.

-¿pero no esta… muerto?

- no del todo.

Draco tenía curiosidad y la chica estaba muy misteriosa, así que aceptó el ofrecimiento. Ambos salieron del colegio. Ella cogió su collar con una mano y la otra se la extendió a Draco quien la apretó firmemente, y ambos aprecieron en frente de la cascada.

Ella subió corriendo la escalinata de piedra. Draco la siguió deteniéndose a observar los escalones, que gracias a herms ya sabía que significaban. Hermione se sentó en uno de los cojines de la sala.

- ¿hola?- dijo en sus pensamientos.

- hola!!- respondió Josh- ¿Qué tal?

- bien… oye, vengo acompañada…¿te molesta? es un chico del colegio…

- en absoluto, sé que es Draco, pero él ha cambiado…

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

- porque te quiere, y por mi culpa murio su madre.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- cuando voldemort me fue a hechizar Draco lo trató de impedir. Recuerdas que yo podía leer la mente cuando estaba vivo.

- si.

- bien, pues como yo pensé en ti se me escapó tu nombre y él pensó: "no puede pasarle nada a sus amigos". Entonces trató de impedirlo y Voldemort le castigó matando a su madre. Salió perdiendo pero al menos intentó hacer algo bueno.

- no sabía nada de eso, hoy sólo hemos hablado de mí.

- te recuerdo que él no nos oye así que se sentirá marginado, lo digo porque tu tienes cara de felicidad y él te está mirando extrañado…

- y ¿no puedes proyectar tus pensamientos en voz alta??

- creo que si.. a ver…¡¡hola!!- retumbó por toda la sala.

-arg…- Draco se asustó mientras que Hermione se reía- ¿Quién eres?

- Hermione¿no se lo has explicado?

- ese hermione me suena…

- ¿Qué decías?- le preguntó herms.

- nada, nada¿eres Josh?

- el mismo en voz alta, pena que ya no oueda decir en carne y hueso… ¿ahora crees todo lo que te dijo hermione?

- siempre lo he creído… tu voz me resulta familiar…

-¿si?

- si, pero no sé de que.

- am.. bueno, creo que es hora de que os marcjeis, ya está anocheciendo y teneis que volver por el bosque así que…solo os quiero dar dos consejos antes, Draco sigue adelante y da el regalo cuanto antes, ah y es cierto que me conoces, piensa de que. Hermione, cariño, no llores, pero te aconsejaría que te despidieses de mí… porque… no creo que nos volvamos a hablar…y ahora iros.

Hermione se despidió de Josh con lágrimas en los ojos y se aferró al brazo de Draco. Aparecieron el Hogwarts… ya era de noche… ella se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a llorar.

Al cabo de un rato Draco notó que Hermione ya no lloraba, sus convulsiones habían cesado. Sin embargo, ella no se apartaba de él. Draco la miró de reojo y vio que ella miraba al cielo con expresión dulce y ausente que se reflejaba en sus ojos y en sus labios… "dios!! Esos labios!! Me están diciendo VEN pero si voy lo mismo piensa que soy muy lanzado, o que me estoy aprovechando de ella¡¡que está mal¿Qué hago?" pensaba draco… Hermione le miró, había leído sus pensamientos y le gustaba porque él era considerado con ella. Se separó un poco momento en el cual Draco aprovechó para meter su mano en el bolsillo y sacar el regalo, que era un anillo en el que un león y una serpiente se encontraban entrelazados hecho en plata.

- hermione- susurró Draco- esto… yo te había hecho este anillo a base de hechizos para que… bueno, para que me recuerdes y que recuerdes que a partir de hoy que a pesar de los errores que he cometido sepas que es posible la unión entre las casas y la … unión entre las personas de distintas casas- soltó de golpe.

A hermione le hizo mucha ilusión que dijese entre las personas… una unión… ¡¡él la querí!! Ahora comprendía las palabras de Josh… el porque de que ellos no volviesen a hablar… ella veía muy bien que él la respetase, pero necesitaba que él se lanzase.

- eh, hermione, estas ahí??

- perdona… si estoy… es precioso, es indescriptible me transmite un montón de sentimientos…

-¿te gusta entonces?

- mucho. Draco, me gusta que seas considerado conmigo… y que me respetes. Esta frase viene a causa de lo que has pensado hace apenas unos minutos…- draco se ruborizó- te voy a confesar un secreto. Josh y yo pusimos mucho empeño en comunicarnos con tan solo mirarnos a los ojos y posteriormente de forma telepática a larga distancia. De esta forma, sin darnos cuenta acabamos por poder oír los pensamientos de todo el mundo que estaba a una distancia relativamente corta. Nunca leíamos lo pensamientos sin permiso, pero hay algunos que la gente los proyecta hacia el exterior y esos no puedo evitar oírlos…- concluyó hermione mirándole a los ojos…

Draco, entonces, se dio cuenta que el trasfondo de aquel monologo no era sólo informarle de sus dotes de telepatía, coso que era importante… sino que él también intentase con ella ese vínculo. Se esforzó y en sus ojos vio un ¿adelante? si no era así ella lo comprendería y le ayudaría a no quedar mal. Se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Los labios se rozaron, se fundieron, las lenguas chocaron y se entrelazaron reconociéndose.

Por muchos años después ambos recordarían ese beso como el mejor de sus vidas. Aquel beso que les hizo salir de la oscuridad para darse cuenta de que la vida merecía ser vivida porque había gente que te esperaba para acompañarte en el viaje. Ese beso fue el consuelo que les mantenía con fuerzas cuando por razones de trabajo se debían separar. Ese beso fue el que les hizo sonreír eternamente, pues este fue el punto de partida de una relación que duró más allá de la vida terrenal. Juntos emprendieron el mejor viaje que se puede hacer, la vida con verdadero amor. Amor que les mantuvo unidos y que los acompaño hasta lo impredecible.

**Besitooos!!**


End file.
